Una en un millón
by KarLiiTa.B
Summary: Es un pequeño relato inspirado por la una canción. Pasen.


**Hello.! … SOY YO (obvio) Hoy 1 de Febrero es mi Cumpleaños. Sip. Estoy creciendo. 19 AÑiiTOS.! Que rápido pasa el tiempo... Les dejo esta historia… Nos vemos mas abajo. =)**

* * *

_**Una en un Millón**_

**Esta historia es creada por una canción dedicada para mí por mi Cumpleaños… Espero que les guste!**

Te observo y me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo, es que simplemente se me hace imposible no amarte tanto y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si eres la primera persona que se fijo en mi por quien yo soy, no te importo si tenia ningún solo dólar en mis bolsillos. Te conocí y desde que te tuve eres lo mas preciado e importante que tengo en mi asquerosa vida y lo sabes. Soy tan afortunado en tenerte en mis brazos, nos ha costado tanto mantener esta relación, distintas razones siempre nos separaban o querían separarnos, pero nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte y lo sigue siendo... por siempre y para siempre.

Te mueves entre mis brazos indicando que estas despierta me quedas mirando con una sonrisa. Te acercas mas a mí con la intención de darme un beso y lo haces, yo no te detengo me encanta sentir tus labios en mi. Solo es un inocente roce que yo hago mas apasionado cuando mi lengua roza tus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, no te niegas y en unos cuantos segundos nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una lucha donde yo gano y me dedico a explorar tu boca que conozco a la perfección y me encanta.

Nuestras lenguas se rozan causando un sin fin de sensaciones placenteras, te aferras a mi cuello haciendo que, aparte de nuestras lenguas, nuestros cuerpos también se tocaran.

Sonrío en el beso, ya que es algo cómico que siempre que nuestros labios se rozan terminemos como estamos ahora. Nuestros cuerpos juntos, nuestras manos inquietas moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

-Mmm -Gimes y eso me hace reaccionar, me alejo de ti porque no quiero pasar a mayores, sé que hoy tienes que hacer muchas cosas y no quiero retrasarte.-Te amo- Me susurras. Te doy un beso suave en respuesta, me sonríes, sabes que te amo tanto como tu me amas a mi.

-Feliz Cumpleaños amor. – Ella se sonroja, me encanta. Todo en ella me encanta. –Te tengo una sorpresa. – Ella abre la boca para quejarse. Pongo un dedo en sus labios para callarla. – Es algo para los dos, no te enojes.

-Sabes que no me gusta los regalos.

-Eres rara. – Ella se ríe.

-¿Acaso no amas eso de mi?

-Amo todo lo que venga de ti. –Ella me besa por última vez antes de levantarse de la cama para irse a bañar, me quedo mirando y yo solo niego con la cabeza, sé que quieres que me meta al baño contigo, pero quiero que llegues a la hora puntual a tu encuentro con tu amiga Alice. Así que espero que desocupes el baño para luego entrar yo.

Voy a la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno, soy tan feliz contigo, que creo que no podría entrar más felicidad en mi ser. Termino de preparar el desayuno y te espero sentado en la mesa para que podamos tomar desayuno los dos juntos. Te veo llegar toda ya vestida y con una cara de desagrado, sé que no quieres irte de mi lado y me alegro por eso. Hoy tu familia viene a felicitarte y me odia, pero solo por ti puedo soportar miles de horas de tortura y luego estaremos los dos solos para celebrar nuestra fiesta privada y nos divertiremos más de lo que te imaginas.

-No quiero ir… - empieza a quejarse. Hay varios momentos que ella se comporta como una pequeña niña, mi niña. Solamente Mía.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar hermosa en tu día especial?

-¿No te gusto así? – se intenta arreglar su cabello. La detengo antes que llegue tocar su cabello.

-Eres hermosa siempre, pero Alice quiera pasar un poco de tiempo con su mejor amiga, seguro que te extraña.

-No me importa... en estos momentos quiero quedarme contigo- Me levanto de mi asiento y beso sus labios. No quiero que se profundice pero es tarde… nuestras lenguas se juntan en una danza que se hace interminable, placentera y eterna, que sólo termina, en el momento en que necesitamos respirar.

-Te amo-Le digo, ella me sonríe y nos volvemos a besar infinitas veces, total que Alice se enoje conmigo no es ninguna novedad y con tal que te quedes conmigo recibiría mil castigos ya que tu eres esa persona que entre millones logró conquistar mi corazón. **_Mi una en un millón_****.**

**FIN.**

* * *

_ERES MI "UNO EN UN MILLÓN", te amo. _Me encanto la canción cantada en vivo solamente a mi. Te amo bb, aunque la pista estaba un poco rara.! =P

_PD: Espero que les guste este relato, voy a esperar sus Rewies. =) Perdón por dejar de subir los capítulos de mi otra historia. _

_Muchisisisisimos Besos:_

_KarLiiTa B._


End file.
